Interrupted
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Natsu's trying to confess but why the hell is his Nakamas trying to interrupt him about this important thing? NaLu one-shot! REVIEW!


_**KYAAAAAAAAA! I'm back for another one-shot! This came in me while trying to fall asleep because I got sick… I felt so hot, you see? Hahaha… and I laughed for no reason… I felt like a crazy kid! never mind that! On with the story!**_

_**Title: Interrupted**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**And as usual…**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Natsu's POV**

This is it! I'm going to do it! I walked towards Lucy who is chatting happily with the Fairy Tail girls in the bar. I gulped. I can do this!

"Lu…" I tried to shout when Gray patted my shoulder.

"Yo Flame-brain!" he said smirking. An anime vein pop out in my temple. Did he just interrupt me?

"Ice prick…" I muttered angrily. I glared at him flames now surrounding my whole body.

"W-what's the matter Squinty?" Gray asked stepping a step backwards.

"Modo Raienryu…" I muttered dangerously. Flames and lightnings are now erupting in my entire body.

Gray gulped "Did I do something?"

I looked at him dangerously. My murderous eyes bore on Gray's scared eyes.

"… Raienryu no Gekitetsu!" Lightning and flame engulfs my fist and forearm. I use it to strike Gray in the face making him flew on the other side of the Guild. I scoffed crossing my arms above my chest. Never interrupt me with something important like this!

I again walked to my previous destination when suddenly Erza came harshly using the Guild doors.

"NATSU!" the demon shouted at me. Another vein pops out on my temple. Another interruption?

I glared at her making everyone gasped in my bravery "What?" I hissed dangerously. The Guild members are now staring at us including Lucy. I mentally gulped. I can make her proud if I can defeat Erza!

I engulf my fist with flames.

"You burned the whole flower shop and now the Guild will pay for it!" she shouted. I smiled nervously. The flames in my fist are vanishing in the air.

"I just tried helping them because they are too slow decorating the flowers I bought!" I said scratching the back of my head while smiling nervously. I can't help it! The flowers are too weak for my flames and I haven't even got the flowers for this day anyway.

Erza sighed and glared at me dangerously. I gulped.

"Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi!" she muttered dangerously making me flinched. Erza engulfs with a glowing golden light. When the light disappeared Erza is now seen using her heaven's wheel armor glaring daggers at me with a hundreds of swords in her surrounding pointing towards my direction. I gulped.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" I shouted running outside the Guild using the wall because Erza is blocking the Guild doors (A/N: Gildarts style) so I destroy the wall to go out.

Erza is chasing me with a hundreds of swords while the other swords are now aiming my direction. A sword passed near my cheek. Another sword passed my head, gladly I ducked my head. Phew! That was close! A group of swords are now aiming me at the same time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the only word I shouted. I made myself embarrassed in front of her.

~Moments later~

I walked inside the Guild with shredded dresses. I sighed. I saw Erza chatting happily with Lucy and the others. I gather all of my courage and started walking towards her direction. I can do this! I practice all night after all!

"NATSU!" Mira exclaimed happily running towards my direction. Are they going to interrupt me every time I walked up to her?

I sighed "What is it Mira?" I asked annoyed.

"Can you help me burn this?" Mira said happily handing me a box filled with trashes.

I sighed "Can't you burn them on your own?" I asked handing the box back to her annoyed. I got something much important than burning trashes.

I can feel dark aura in my surrounding. I turn to looked at Mira who is smiling wickedly in me. I gulped.

"Satan Souru: Shutori!" I saw Mira transforming into a demon. I gulped. Isn't this the Satan soul: Sitri?

~Moments later~

I was just done burning the trashes. I was exhausted. I can't believe I am attacked by the two demons in the Guild in just a day. I sighed and wince at the painful black mark on my right eye. I walked inside the Guild. Will she still love me when I'm ugly like this?

When I entered the Guild, Gajeel is standing in front of me smirking. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked sighing.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow curiously "Err are you busy?" he asked me.

Now it's me who raised a brow. Is he concern? A shiver runs down my spine.

"Sorry Pal! I'm not interested with men!" I said patting his shoulder. He raised another brow. Then his expression change. Did he just realize it?

"I'AM NOT GAY, SALAMANDER! I ALREADY LOVE LEVY FROM THE START!" he shouted. I snickered. So he loves Levy, eh?

The Guild started snickering while a certain bookworm is shocked at the corner. I shrugged it off. Not my business! Gajeel runs out the Guild blushing madly muttering a "I'll kill you Salamander!"

I walked again towards the girl-of-my-dreams direction. This is it!

"Luc…." I said running towards her direction when suddenly a certain blue exceed came crushing in my face.

"NATSU!" Happy exclaimed happily. Wow! Who else would interrupt me after this?

"Let's go fishing!" he said.

A vein pops out of my temple "I need to do something!" I hissed.

Happy flinched, scared at my sudden change of mood. He pouted and flew away with while sulking. I sighed.

"Hey buddy?" I shouted and grinned at him. He looked back at me and smiled "Come on! Let's go fishing!" I exclaimed. Happy's face suddenly lit up and flies over to me. I guess there's always tomorrow!

~xXx~

I sighed while walking towards my favorite apartment. I haven't talk to her that much because of some interruption so maybe I could have time today. I walked then sighed again, walked then sighed again and again and again. Then I saw a glimpse of that apartment I was looking for and saw the girl-of-my-dreams staring at the dark sky with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but blushed and admire her pretty face. She's too gorgeous! I couldn't retract my face and just looked at her dreamily. I wish she knew my feelings about her. I heard her sighed and her smiling face turns into a frown.

"What is wrong with him?" I heard her mutter and sighed again. I frown. 'Him'? Who could he be?

"Ahh… why am I in love with that idiot anyway?" she shouted pulling her hair in frustration. Oh? She's in love with someone else. I frowned and started walking away but froze when I heard…

"Natsu…" I stopped on my tracks. Don't tell me?

I saw her closing her window just using her curtain. I smirked. Hehe she's waiting for me, eh?

When the lights are off I immediately jump on her window, landing perfectly on the window sill and jump on the floor with a soft thud. I looked at the huge bulge on the bed and heard a soft snores coming from it. I smirked. I crouch on her bed and hugged Lucy tightly. I heard a soft yelp.

"So you're awake, eh?"

_**Fin~**_

_**Yey! Reviews please? Please? I beg you!**_

_**LucyHanna is out! Jaa! Aye!**_


End file.
